The present invention relates to an aerosol dispenser which uses compressed air as the propellant. The adoption of this dispenser as a substitute for ordinary household aerosols eliminates the use of chemical propellants such as chlorofluorocarbons or hydrocarbons and reduces solid waste. The nondisposable dispenser, with recycable insertable product modules, uses air as the propellant. This is generated by the natural act of shaking the dispenser a few times before using which compresses air via a small pump located inside the unit.